Distintas Sociedades
by Miknat
Summary: Mikan, Una joven independiente, de caracter incorregible tiene que actuar como una mujer de "Gran sociedad" delante de su familia,Cuando por accidente se encuentra con Natsume, El chico pobre y honesto de la ciudad. Desde ese dia sus vidas quedan entrelazadas y su lazo no se rompera jamas.
1. Chapter 1

**KO-NI-CHI-WAA!, Bueno, no actualize por mas o menos un mes de "Lo que paso despues" Perdon , Pronto actualizare.**

 **Pensaba en esta historia antes de dormir, y voy a escribir esto con mi Netbook antes de dormir xD**

 **Espero que les guste!**

 **Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, Pero la historia si :D**

 **PD: No se me ocurrian nombres japoneses, así que ponia cualquier cosa :)**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Distinta opinión

-¡Qué desfachatez de hombre!- Exclamó Hite cuando Valerie termino de contar la historia de Hyuuga sobre su negacion a la propuesta de matrimonio de la familia Koizumi, la mayoria de los rumores que andaban por la ciudad se trataban de las mismas familias : Hyuuga, Nogi , Imai y bueno, en otro tiempo la familia Yukihara tambien estuvo entre esos rumores que eran un poco... extraños

-Si, Ademas de que me enterado, que el hijo de Kaouru Hyuuga,Natsume, se acuesta con una nueva mujer cada día,(obviamente las mas faciles), y luego las desecha. Justo como digo yo " El hombre valora a una mujer facil tanto como a una flor marchita" - Dijo Aslim, Mientras Lin asentia con aprobación.

-Me retiro - Murmuro Mikan, Mientras se levantaba de su asiento, estar con unas mujeres amargadas habia avivado el deseo de ver a Tross (Su caballo) y cabalgar tan rapido hasta sentir poder volar.

-¿Que pasa Mikan?, has estado muy callada, y ahora, te retiras - Dijo de mala gana "La Amargada Lin" , Así era como su abuela Marí y su criada Solar solian llamarla en burla, obviamente, no delante de ella,delante de NINGUNA de las viejas, si, todas tenían apodos "La amargada Lin", "La vieja Aslim", "La amante Hite", el último venia de que, Hite se habia fugado cuando tenía catorce años "por amor" con un hombre, que termino siendo un hombre casado y con hijos, Mikan no existía en esos tiempos,por lo que supo, Hite nunca amo verdaderamente a ese hombre y ni lloro por el, pero Marí asegura que escuchaba a Hite sollozar por las noches,Mikan de alguna manera comprendía, aunque nunca alla estado enamorada,se imaginó a ella amando a un hombre casado, sin saberlo.

-Dejalá Lin. Mikan, puedes retirarte - Dijo Hite- SOLAR, VEN PORFAVOR ESCOLTA A MIKAN A SU CUARTO-dijo, levantando la voz, casi gritando

Enseguida entro una mujer negra de unos treinta a cuarenta años, con un delantal celeste y blanco y zapatos blancos, Su cabello negro estaba peinado en un rodete elegante Ella vino seria y fría, pero al mirar Mikan su rostro se suavizo notablemente

\- Señorita Yukihara - Dijo amablemente Solar, Mientras Mikan se levantaba de su silla, tratando frenar ese impulso de correr hacia la puerta y sentir el aire fresco, Una tarde aburrida con las mujeres la habia cansado totalmente.

Mikan se despidió de las mujeres respondiendo sus preguntas de si la habia pasado bien y si quería volver a venir y ella respondío con un :" _Oh, si, la he pasado muy bien" y_ " _Claro, me encantaria venir otra vez"._ Tratando de sonar convincente y verse contenta, pero en el interior, nada la hubiese hecho sentir mejor que decir " _¡NO, cada día con ustedes es un suicido, VIEJAS DECREPITAS!"._

Cuando por fin Mikan y Solar salieron de ese "Vejestorio" Mikan, dio una bocanada de aire, Solar empezo a caminar y Mikan la siguio, Hasta que las dos estuvieron una al lado de la otra Solar hablo:

-¿Te haz querido morir por estar allí adentro no es así, cielo?- Dijo burlonamente Solar

-Ja Ja Ja, Que graciosa, y si, allá adentro reze para que Dios me llevara con el en ese instante -Dijo con Ironía Mikan.

-¿Y? ¿Que te contaron? - Pregunto Solar aburrida, aunque a Solar le encantaban los chismes, no le importaba lo que dijeran ahí, porque Mikan empezo a ser invitada a esta clase de reuniones de "Mujeres Mayores" hace un año, y en ese año se entaraban la mitad de chismes que Solar escucho o lo mismo que ella.

-Umm... Lo mismo, hombres, Hombres, Mujeres rápidas,Mujeres AÚN más Rápidas, flores marchitas, etcétera,Etcétera.- Dijo Mikan en tono aburrido- Oh, me olvide,también hablaron de ese tal...Mmmmnnn... Not, No así no era...Mnnnn...Nat, Natr, Natsu... ¡Natsume! - Dijo Mikan.

-Y...- Dijo Solar

-¿Y?- Dijo Mikan confundida.

-¿Y QUÉ DIJERON?- Dijo con exasperación Solar, Mikan sabía que su criada era amiga de Kaouru Hyuuga (Una completa desconocida para Mikan) y que se conocian desde hace mucho tiempo, Mikan pensó en mentirle, pero Solar odiaba las mentiras mas que lo que las viejas decrepitas podrían decir.

-Mmmnnn, bueno, han dicho que se acuesta con una mujer nueva cada dí...-

\- ¡VOY A MATAR A ESAS VIEJAS! - La interrumpió con odio Solar, Enojada era poco... ¡Era capaz de fusilar a las viejas!...Mikan se quedó Mirando sorprendida a su criada, pocas veces la había visto así, una de esas veces fue cuando acusaron a Mikan de romper una ventana y querían mandarla al convento, cuando Solar probó la inocencia de Mikan y la llevo a su cuarto, Aunque Mikan era pequeña se acordaba de Solar y su rostro ensombrecido mascullando por lo bajo creyendo que ella no la oia " _Solo quieren desacerse de tí, Mikan, se fuerte, eres mas inteligente que esa familia decrepita"._

Solar dio una bocanada de aire, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Bueno, yo ire a ver a la familia Hyuuga y tu iras a cabalgar, ¿cierto?- Dijo Solar, estaba sonriendo pero en sus ojos quedaban restos de furia.

-Si, iva a ir a mi cuarto a buscar ropa de varón e ir con Tross pero...puedo acompañarte, si quieres- Dijo Mikan en tono amable, quería conocer a la familia Hyuuga, confirmar que eran buenas personas, de que todos los rumores eran mentiras, pero la respuesta de su criada la decepciono.

-No creo que sea buena idea Mikan- Dijo Solar, y al ver la mirada de decepción en la cara de Mikan, Añadio enseguida :-Los conoceras, te lo prometo pero aún no creo que sea el momento, y...

-Esta bien, tranquila - La interrumpió Mikan, con un tono alegre, porque se puso a pensar en Tross, su caballo castaño claro, cabalgando a toda potencia, y sus ganas de cabalgar incrementaron.

La criada se relajo, en el camino hablaron de cosas triviales, sobre sus ganas de ver a Marí, tratando de averiguar que tan tontas eran las viejas decrepitas,Hablaron de muchas cosas más, pero no volvieron a tocar el tema de los Hyuuga.

Cuando Mikan llegó a su cuarto, Solar tímidamente le pidió que le haga el rodete otra vez, que se habia enredado un poco, Mikan le indico que se sentara en una silla que tenia un espejo delante, empezo a peinar el espezo pelo negro de su criada, ha hacer unas pequeñas trenzas y enrollarlas arriba de la cabeza creando un hermoso rodete le agradeció y le dijo :

-Recuerda Mikan, si cabalgas asegurate de cuidarte y...- empezo Solar

-Si,si,si, y que nadie me vea - Dijo Mikan con voz despreocupada,mientras Solar salia de su cuarto Mikan, involuntariamente, recordo : le habian regalado a Tross a los diez años y empezo a montarlo días después de que se lo diera su madre Yuka, ella había muerto cuando Mikan tenía doce años,Mikan al recordar a su madre sentía que su pecho se llenaba de una felicidad y tristesa al mismo tiempo, en cambio, para su familia Yuka era el diablo, la mujer que mancho el nombre de la familia Yukihara de la peor manera, excepto para las viejas decrepitas, que ellas creían que era una idiota por casarse con un hombre pobre, Izumi Yukihara para ellas fue la perdición de Yuka, Su abuela Marí sabía que Yuka lo había echo por amor y cada vez que sus primos le decian a Mikan que su madre se fue al infierno por irresponsable e estúpida Marí saltaba en su defensa diciendo " _No molesten al muerto, porque luego, a la noche, les sacara la frasada",_ Sin contar que cada vez que ella estaba al borde de llanto, ella decia " _Tu madre_ _siempre te vio como una niña fuerte"_ y eso, hizo que Mikan la quisiera demasiado.

Apartando los recuerdos fue hacia su armario, lleno de vestidos de todos los colores, Verde, azul,amarillo,rosa,blanco,celeste,rojo, etc,etc Escondido detras de los vestidos de algodón había un traje de varón que contaba con un pantalon negro y una camisa blanca y los zapatos sin tacón algo que a Mikan le encantaba (Los tacones eran su peor enemigo) , Algo que también le gustaba era que no tenía que usar corset, oh, dios, el maldito y estúpido corset, "¿para que agregar más cintura?" le preguntaba siempre Mikan a Solar cuando era pequeña, lo cual ella respondía "Por los hombres, que son tan exigentes, que resultan idiotas."

Se puso la ropa y se hizo una trenza que le quedaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura, se miro en el espejo por unos momentos, su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos de un color avellana claro y sus pomulos coloreados, varias veces, las mujeres en la calle la miraban con envidia,y celos de que los hombres la miren "estúpideces" pensaba todo el tiempo, porque lo eran, lo importante era la persona, se acordo que a los nueve años había estado enamorada de un niño de color, porque era amable y tímido con ella, aunque nunca se atrevió a decir que le gustaba, porque era imposible, y eran pequeños, ella no dudaría ahora y se fugaría con el amor de su vida sea pobre, o de color, no le importaba y nunca le importaría.

Sacandose los pensamientos de la cabeza salio de su cuarto sin hacer ningun ruido y se escabullo hasta el jardín rápida y agíl, fue hacia el establo y busco el corral de Tross, al verla el caballo relincho, ella sonrió al caballo y sacandolo del establo lo monto y como una flecha salieron hacia el bosque.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo cabalgando, pero si fue mucho, porque el sol se estaba ocultando, le tomo unos momentos en darse cuenta "¡ _El sol se esta ocultando!"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lago que había en medio del bosque.

Recordo la primera vez que había montando sola a Tross, la adrenalina se apoderó de ella y se dirigió hacia el bosque sin prestar atención, luego, se dio cuenta de que se había perdido,Recordo haber pensando en la historia de la niña que se había adentrado en el bosque de noche y una manada de lobos la había deborado, que se decia que la niña aparecia en el bosque cuando alguien se perdia, y le enseñaba su lección,y si, la lección era MUY sangrienta. Se recordo asustada y llorando en el lago mirando paranoica hacia todos lados, esperando ver a la niña,asustada de que el sol se esconda por completo, pero sin darse cuenta de que su madre estaba detrás de ella, cuando por fin se dio cuenta, se lanzo hacia su madre, haciendola tambalear, recordo escuchar a su madre decir " _Shh, ahora estas conmigo, todo esta bien"_ luego el sol se oculto y lo vio con su madre, le conto a su madre que se había asustado porque penso que la niña de la historia iba a matarla y su madre se rió de ello " _Pero ella no aparecio, ¿cierto?"_ Dijo su madre y recordo haber negado con la cabeza y reír con ella.

Cuando llego al lago habia un caballo gris comiendo pasto en la orilla del lago," _Tiene montura"_ pensó, miro a todos lados buscando señal de su dueño, Nada "¿ _Se habra perdido?"_ Pensó " _No es mi problema"_ resolvio ella después de unos momentos, con el tiempo aprendío a no meterse en cosas ajenas .Ella se bajo de Tross, le saco la montura y el caballo inmediatamente fue a la orilla del lago a tomar agua y comer pasto, Tross intercambio una mirada con el otro caballo, y el caballo tambien lo miro.

Mikan miro el cielo, faltaba un poco para el crepúsculo, así que decidio caminar, camino por la orilla del lago, cuando era niña miraba su reflejo en el lago y sacaba la lengua, guiñaba un ojo, sonreía, se inclino para hacerlo ahora, pero noto que su pelo estaba enredado, se desarmo la trenza y su cabello que no tenía ni un rizo le bajo por la espalda, completamente lacio, se lo peino con los dedos , y al mirarse en el lago, estaba satisfecha, estaba desenredado.Aún mirandose en el lago sonrió, guiño un ojo y saco la lengua y al sacarla escucho :

-Eso no es propio de una dama- Dijo una voz ronca pero suave al mismo tiempo. Ella rapidamente alzo la vista para ver a un chico del otro lado del lago, a Mikan le parecio increible, el chico tenía un increible de aspecto : Pelo negro azabache ; Ojos color carmesí, pómulos delgados, labios grandes y geniales para besar, lo miro de arriba a bajo sin discreción, su cuerpo era musculoso, era alto... 1 metro 83 cálculo Mikan. Después de mirarlo ella volvio sus ojos a su cara.

-Genial,- dijo el - ahora que has terminado de deborarme con la mirada, ¿te puedo decir que estoy impresionado de ver a una mujer cabalgar tan rápido y que te ves hermosa con ropa de varón?, porque, enserio, tenía ganas de decirlo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Dentro de poco subo el capitulo dos!**

 **Review PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Furia contenida

**KO-NI-CHI-WAA! Buenos días,noches,mañanas,mediodías, etc,etc :)**

 **Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de "Distintas sociedades"**

 **Bueno, yo escribo a la noche en mi cama,pero estaba en la computadora y se me empezaron a ocurrir ideas, no me pude resistir, y empeze a escribir :)**

 **Luego pongan Reviews!**

 **Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, pero la historia si**

* * *

Mikan no podia creer lo que había oido, pensó que era lo mas hermoso que le habían dicho en su vida, EL era el mas hermoso que había visto en su vida, pensó eso y muchas cosas buenas sobre el, hasta que, lo vio recorrerla con la mirada de manera lujuriosa, sintió que el color subía a su cara y tensó su mandíbula, el la miraba de arriba a bajo sin discreción, eso provoco que ella se sintíera desnuda delante de el, aunque consiguió permanecer firme tratando de no mostrar debilidad alguna delante de el.

Sus pechos, sus caderas,su boca, todo eso a EL le parecia perfecto, ELLA era perfecta,su cabello castaño claro callendole por la cintura,sus pomulos lijeramente rojos,sus largas pestañas negras, sus ojos ámbar que hace un momento lo miraban con admiración,ahora lo miraban con desprecio " _Encantador,"_ pensó el " _Esta mujer tiene cáracter"_ .

-No,no podés- contestó Mikan friamente, a El le tomo un tiempo darse cuenta de que la mujer le estaba respondiendo y que el hizo una pregunta

-Oh,pero creo que lo he hecho - Dijo el burlonamente, quería verla enojada

-Creo que me he dado cuenta - Dijo Mikan entre dientes." _Tranquilizate Mikan, tranquila,tranquila,tranquila"_ Repetía una voz en su cabeza, Mikan nunca había estado tan cerca del descontrol.

-Por supuesto...- Dijo el burlonamente, Mikan se estaba cansando de ese tono de voz, -Y...- Agregó el, alzando las cejas.

-¿"Y" qué? - Dijo Mikan con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Y que debes agrederme- Dijo el tratando de sonar ofendido pero con un tinte de burla en su voz, una voz dentro de el susurraba " _Gritame, mujer, quiero verte enojada"_

 _-¿_ Por qué, exactamente?- Dijo ella, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, evidentemente enojada _"Tranquila Mikan, no grites, no grites, tranquila,tranquila,tranquila"_ no paraba de susurrar una voz en su cabeza, pero ella silenció esa voz, que a estás alturas resultaba molesta, quería gritar, como no había deseado en años, en su casa siempre se hallaba prometiendose a si misma mostrarse tranquila delante de su familia por Marí, Por Solar, ellas eran las únicas personas que le importaban,y si Tross contara como persona lo incluirí fue duramente acusada de todo desorden de su casa, ventanas rotas, jarrones rotos, ropa descocida,Solar y Marí siempre la habían defendido, probando su inocencia, y cuando Mikan llegaba a su cuarto y se ponía a llorar, los brazos de las dos mujeres la abrazaban y la tranquilizaban, Pero ahora,ella era una mujer, tenía diecisiete años, podía hacer lo que quiera, porque Mikan se consideraba a ella misma "Libre". El sonrio al ver a la joven esperando su respuesta, definitivamente enojada, " _Busca las palabras correctas,"_ Decia una voz en la cabeza de el " _y se enojara._ "

-Por el cumplido, agradeceme.- Dijo el,tratando de sonar frío, y para los oídos de ella sonaba frío, Mikan se sorprendío al verlo serio, pero eso no aparto la furia que se desataba en ella. El tono de voz del joven le recordaba a el esposo de Lin,el viejo canoso y de ojos azules que era malditamente frío,el viejo le había ordenado a Mikan que vaya y le traiga té, a lo cuál Mikan respondío " _Vaya ústed mismo, ¿Me ve cara de sirvienta o algo?",_ Por esa contestación se ganó varias cachetadas, Mikan no estaba acostumbrada, su madre núnca había levantado la mano contra ella,se recordo en ese momento con los cachetes rojos negandose a llorar, y con orgullo subiendo los escalones de la larga escalera hacia su cuarto.

-No lo haré, no le agradeceré. - Respondío Mikan luego de un momento. El estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haber logrado enojarla,gritandole a la voz de su cabeza " _¡Idiota!"._ Pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.

-Eso es lo que haría una facíl-Respondió el, mirando indiferente hacia un lado, sabiendo que eso la haría enojar, algunas solo se retiraban fastidiadas, pero el presintió que ella le gritaría, porque ella tenía algo diferente. Algo hirvio dentro de Mikan, furia, odio, un odio sincero la impulso a abrir la boca. A punto de gritar algo como: " _¡Hipócrita!" ,_ " _¡Bastardo!", "¡Canalla!", "¡Maldito demonio!"_ y muchas mas cosas que estaban gritando en su interior desde que lo vio, con su mirada carmesí recorriendola como si fuera una mujer con la cuál poder jugar. Pero, el sol se estaba escondiendo, Mikan volteó su cabeza cerrando su boca y tragandose esas palabras que estaba a punto de gritarle, para ver el sol callendo lentamente en el horizonte, reflejando sus últimos rayos en el lago, coloréando el cielo de un color anaranjado brillante, todo ese odio que hace momentos estaba queriendo estallar desapareció, en cambio, estaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad en el corazon de Mikan, " _Mamá"_ Pensó ella, párpadeando para sacar de sus ojos las lágrimas, que no eran totalmente por el sol.

El pensó que ella era la cosa mas hermosa que había visto, su cara mirando hacia el horizonte donde se escondia el sol, con su pelo iluminado por el color anaranjado del sol, sus labios lijeramente abiertos, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente, sus ojos, llenos de lagrimas cristalinas, de repentela boca de la muchacha se curvo en una triste sonrisa, y cerró los ojos para dejar caer las lágrimas que anhelaban con salir.

Fue luego de unos minutos que Mikan se dio cuenta de que el seguia parado a allí, el sol ya se había ocultado, solo quedaba un color anaranjado mezclado con el azul de la noche que se avecinaba. Mikan sintió sus mejíllas mojadas de lágrimas estiró la mano y se las secó infantilmente con la muñeca, dio media vuelta dirigiendose hacía donde estaba su caballo ignorando al chico que estaba al otro lado del lago.

El, en cambio, no se había movido de donde estaba, la miraba marcharse observando que ella caminaba elegantemente, sus pasos eran lijeros y agíles y sus brazos se movian lijeramente hacia delante y hacia atrás, la observó hasta que una voz dentro de el gritó "¿ _¡Qué estás haciendo? ¿Es que acaso quieres que se marche!?"_ Rápidamente camino hacia su caballo, dandosé cuenta (Tardíamente) que del otro lado del lago estaba el caballo de ella,tenía los ojos negros y el cabello de un marrón claro " _Igual que el cabello de su dueña"_ Pensó el, divertido. Llegó al lado de su caballo Fray, así era como su familia lo había llamado,esperando a que ella le ponga montura a su caballo, núnca había visto a una mujer cabalgar así, su madre era rápida pero esta mujer superaba a su madre de toda manera, se movía con el caballo como si fueran uno solo, sabían exactamente a donde ir, como si pensaran lo mismo.

Cuando Mikan terminó de ponerle la montura a Tross, aún sentía la mirada de el sobre ella,incómoda se subió a Tross rápidamente.

-Bueno esta es la despedida - Dijo ella formalmente, pero pensaba " _¡Hasta núnca!"_ en su interior.

-No,- Dijo el, y ella lo miro sin poder esconder la confusión en su rostro, - Este es un "Hasta pronto".- "¡ _Qué idioteces dice!"_ gritó la voz en el interior de Mikan otra vez, ella, quería reír hasta quedar sin aire,burlarse de el, pero se limito a mirarlo con incredulidad.

-No, para mí es un "Adíos" - Dijo ella con la cabeza inclinada y una pequeña sonrisa, se estaba burlando de el.

-Al menos dime tu nombre - Dijo el con un poco de súplica en su voz,que hizo Mikan se sintiera mal por haberle dicho eso, dirigio sus ojos hacia el ,pero su cara tenía una sonrisa maliciosa,así que ella desecho la ídea de empezar de nuevo y decirle su nombre.

-¿QUÉ LE IMPORTA?- Dijo ella levantando la voz, y dicho eso dio la vuelta arriba de su caballo y empezo a cabalgar como una flecha

.Se había hecho de noche y la luna estaba apareciendo por el lugar opuesto de donde se escondió el sol, todo estaba oscuro y los arboles que cuando era niña le parecían manos a punto de bosque antes le podría haber parecído tenebroso, mas bien, la primera vez que cabalgo, se perdió en el bosque,Mikan asustada recordo la historia que le habían contado sus primos para molestarla, la historia era de una niña que desobedecía a su madre y se iba sola al bosque, la niña se perdió y se puso a llorar gritando el nombre de su mami, pero nadie podía oirla, la niña fue devorada por lobos, y se decía que si te perdías ella te enseñaría una lección y, la lección incluía mucha sangre, pensando en todo eso Mikan no se había dado cuenta de que su madre estaba detrás de ella, cuando Mikan sintió los brazos de su madre alrededor de ella dejó de llorar, se acordo de contarle a su madre la historia de esa niña, y su madre río " _Pero ella no apareció, ¿Cierto?"_ dijo su madre entre carcajadas, se recordo negando con la cabeza y empezando a reír con ella vieron el atardecer. Luego empezo a temerle un poco al bosque, pero ella con el tiempo dejo de temerle y de pensar que vendrían niñas ensangrentadas a matarla, una parte fue por su madre, pero la otra fue por madurar, saber lo que era real y lo que no.

Cabalgo dentro del bosque unos quince minutos, luego, fue a trote hacia el establo, y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, cuando lo comprobó fue hacia el corral de Tross, le sacó la montura, y la escondió detrás de unas tablas de madera y paja. Mikan se puso de puntillas y besó la coronilla del caballo, siempre lo trataba con cariño y cuidado, excepto cuando estaba cabalgando, los dos lo necesitaban necesitaban relajarse, sentirse libres, vivos y disfrutar del viento en sus rostros y luego llegar al lago para descansar y olvidarse de todo, Mikan entró a Tross en el corral le acarició las orejas unos segundos, para luego retirarse por la puerta y correr por el jardin,entrar escabullendose entre paredes y sombras de la casa,subir por las escaleras y correr por el pasillo y encontrar su habitación, Hasta que llegar a su habitación donde se saco la ropa de varón y la escondió de nuevo detrás de los vestidos de algódon, se pusó un vestido que era de seda ,le llegaba a las rodillas, era blanco y sus mangas llegaban a los codos, comenzo a sentirse cansada, se acosto en su cama y cerró los ojos lista para dormir, sin poder evitar pensar en ese joven tan extraño de ojos carmesí y cabello azabache, su voz ronca y grave, y empezo a cálcular su edad... decidió que estaba entre los dieciocho y veinte años. Luego pensó en su criada, Solar la mujer que había conocido cuando su madre murió y la trató con cuidado y cariño, prometiendole estar con ella y nunca separarse, Aún recordaba sus palabras " _Mikan, No importa lo que pase voy a estar contigo"_ Dijo Solar " _¿No vas a dejarme?"_ Recordo preguntar Mikan " _No, me quedaré contigo, pase lo que pase, te apoyare aunque estes equivocada, y te creére cuando nadie más lo haga"_

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!**

 **REVIEWS POR FAVOR! :)**


End file.
